Tracking filters are known which have a frequency pass band that tracks or follows the changing frequency of a signal applied to the input of the filter. Such tracking filters include an active filter and feedback means to control the frequency pass band of the filter in accordance with the frequency of the output signal from the filter. Known tracking filters are limited in their ability to track a noisy input signal which changes rapidly in frequency and which changes in frequency over a large range.